Pangaia Oidipous
I was plugging away with and then my second HDD decided it was time to die. Unfortunately, that was where all of my Pangaia files were stored. *sigh* After I pulled myself out of the major funk (read deep depression) I have looked over my options: # All of my Pangaia files including graphics I have been working on went bye-bye, # Fortunately, most of the text info is on either my Gdrive account or my wiki, # I have a backup out on the web but it is a few months old, # Most of the work I've been doing since making that backup has been on the wiki or Gdrive articles except for graphics # Since I don't have a second HDD, downloading the backup and working from there would be troublesome. So here I am not having the storehouse of graphics nor room to start gathering new one, I decided it is time to focus on the Twine text game . Of course, for those who know me, my goals and dreams of my games usually outreach my abilities a bit. I hate making major cuts on the games so up popped That being said, off to . concept This game is of the son Oidipous Lávdakos's love of his mother Epicaste Menoikeús whom he may grow to see and treat as a woman (Oedipus Complex). His father Laios Lávdakos and his twin sister Ēlektra Lávdakos flirt with an incestuous relationship as well (Electra Complex). I'm using the Greek, not Latin names and the mother-son and father-daughter incestuous relationships, other than that, there is nothing similar between and the two complexes. Cast Besides the four characters mentioned, I have yet to develop more. * Protagonist: Oidipous Lávdakos * Major characters: Epicaste Menoikeús, Laios Lávdakos and Ēlektra Lávdakos Genre incest, teen-love, tentacle erotica. Bestiality and tentacle erotica may be disabled (bestiality will be disable by default).|game= }} There are several genres introduced within this game. Most of these genres are sexual by nature and some considered as edgy fetishes: bestiality, incest, teen-love are examples. Incest being a core fetish in there will not be a way of disabling it. Bestiality, on the other hand, may be disabled and is disabled by default. I'm going to add teen-love to the disableable list since the only underaged people I have created who have sex are Oidipous and Ēlektra at 16-years-old. With teen-love enabled they will remain 16, disabled they are 18-years-old. Not a big deal I'm sure, but I think having older, underaged children in a story of this nature fits better than 18, though if it does bother you, you may disable it. For those whose age of majority is higher than 18, I'll look into a way of setting their age to match your local laws. The addition of tentacle-erotica in a game with takes place in a city? There are sewers, catacombs and the like, but the main reason I love tentacles. I do believe those four fetishes are the only edgy ones in . I'll discuss any others as I add them though I doubt I will add any. See also * Category:P Oidipous